


Sam Winchester and The Diamante Covered Scrunchie

by hit_the_books



Series: SPN Poly Bingo 2017 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yoga, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Multi, Polyamory, Sam's Hair, Yoga Instructor Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Sam's got a yoga class to teach and he can't find any hair bands.





	Sam Winchester and The Diamante Covered Scrunchie

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for SPN Poly Bingo and the square: Yoga AU.
> 
> I dedicate this fic to [jenmishsquish](https://twitter.com/jenmishsquish/status/886667575140245507)/[perfackles](https://perfackles.tumblr.com/).

There was no way Sam was going to put a rubber band in his hair, but as he searched the house he lived in with Meg and Jody—could he find one of his nondescript black hair bands that he usually tied his hair back with?

Of course not. Desperate as the time ticked on ever closer to the time of his first yoga session of the week, Sam went through both Jody and Meg’s dressing tables, looking for something he might use.

But dammit, there was nothing! Sam checked both dressing tables again—unable to bring himself to curse his long locks, which his brother had always forever been promising to cut for him—and something caught his eye on Meg’s. From between a jewelry box and a vase filled with fake flowers, Sam pulled out a diamante covered red scrunchie.

His class started in less than twenty minutes.

Taking a long drawn out breath, Sam pulled his hair up and squared his shoulders. He looked at himself in the mirror on Meg’s dresser, eyes traveling up to the scrunchie on top of his head.

It would have to do. _God, I hope I don’t see Dean_ , Sam thought as he bolted downstairs, grabbed his gym bag and headed out for his car.

Just under half an hour later, Sam was getting his class to go through the Crow Pose and movement at the back of the room caught his eye. Looking up, Sam saw Jody and Meg waving at him and giggling. He’d forgotten they were going to be coming by to check out the new gym he’d started working at.

Face going red, Sam continued to hold onto what little decorum he had left as he worked his class into another pose, the Cat. If he hadn’t been wearing the scrunchie, he wouldn’t have been able to see.

When he finally looked up again, Meg and Jody had wandered off, but he knew there would be some choice words later. _Oh fuck, what if they took a photo?!_

Once he finished his class, Sam switched his cellphone back on and within a minute it was beeping and whining at him as he got deluged with alerts from Facebook. Sweat cooling, Sam stomped off towards the gym’s juice and smoothie bar, finding Jody and Meg sat there, deep in conversation.

Without prompting, the two women stopped and looked up at him, expressions serious and schooled. Sam quirked his right eyebrow, and that was it. Both women broke into peals of laughter, faces going red as they giggled and guffawed, fingers pointing at the top of Sam’s head.

“Oh for-” Sam pulled the scrunchie off the top of his head. “And what the hell is this?!” Sam shoved his cell towards them, screen on a mid pose shot of Sam, scrunchie in view. Dean had posted a comment on the photo:

 _ **Dean Winchester:**_ _Hey, Sammy, want me to come round and give you a trim?_

Jody managed to calm herself enough to breathlessly say, “You know… how Dean likes… to be kept… abreast!” She broke out into laughter again, drawing looks from other gym users taking time out from training.

Sam’s face burned. “Thanks to your betrayal, there will be no foot massages for a week.”

Meg whipped her head up to look at Sam. “You… wouldn’t?!”

“A week… And where were all my hair bands anyway?” Sam pocketed his cell and crossed his arms across his chest.

Meg and Jody shared a guilty look. “We uh, used them all last night, trying to plait Claire’s hair and uh, she must have taken them all home with her.”

Sam narrowed his eyes. “I’m gonna take a shower,” he held up his hand, “without either of you. I want a Kale Quake waiting for me when I get back.” Turning on his heels, Sam stomped off towards the lockers and showers.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](https://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
